


GORILLAZ BNHA au - superhero's but highschool addition.

by GafferGreat15



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- BNHA, Alternative Universe- Superheros, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, bnha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GafferGreat15/pseuds/GafferGreat15
Summary: It all starts in a world filled with a fast-growing population of superpowers that determine people's identity and future, but what will our four future heroes think of that responsibility? how can four outcasts change their fates? how can a satanist with daddy issues, a blue-haired dimwit, a titan drummer that talks to ghosts, and a 7-year-old become heroes?
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Noodle, Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs & Noodle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

hey! to whoever is reading this story, um... thanks. I don't really know what I'm doing or where I'm going with this so please bear with me. I will also make lots of spelling mistakes if you find some... oops hahaha. If you have ANY suggestions or ideas please feel free to scream them at me, haha. yeah, I think that's it. I also don't know if I'll make a whole series on this cos I'm horrible at writing and it takes ages for ideas and words to pop into my head. below are the character summary and brainstorming ideas so please read it so I can get some ideas on what to do.  
thank you for reading!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
hey to anyone reading this, everything below is a massive brainstorm. the actual story is the next chapter. I just wanted to brainstorm ideas and see if anyone likes them. feel free to ask questions, point out mistakes, or add ideas. thank you. --------------------------------------------- MURDOC NICCALS: 17 years old - QUIRK= raven gloom ( basically can control/summon ravens and has a weird satanic power to him. he radiates a strong dark aura that follows him everywhere he goes that scares people and brings bad luck to his foe's. Murdoc himself has pitch black raven-like wings he folds behind his back kinda like maleficent, but instead of a tall beautiful woman with large wings, it's a small goblin looking thing with huge black wings and big PP energy. even though Murdoc is small, he will easily fight everyone and win due to his overall strength and skill. Murdoc also specializes in hunting a target in tough terrain and enduring lots of damage with a lack of resources because his father used to dump him in the woods and leave him for weeks on end for "EXPERIENCE". This is when he figured out his powers by befriending a little someone.)

RUSSEL HOBBS: 16 years old - QUIRK= titan ( Russel can grow to immense heights quickly or grow/strengthen parts of his body - basically body manipulation. Russel after the death of his friend del refuses to use his quirk unless of emergencies or alterations to which he needs to use it. other for that Russel is sweet and caring to everyone, especially his little sister noodle. noodle is not actually Russel's sister but he doesn't care. the gang found noodle in a fed-ex crate while on a hero mission, Russel at first wanted to bring her to the police to try and find her parents but Murdoc quickly got attached and fought anyone who wanted to take her. police were too afraid to go near Murdoc because he bit a police officer who tased him.)

STUART POT: 16 years old - QUIRK= siren ( 2D's power allows him to control people with his singing. 2D's singing can put people to sleep, stun them, or hypnotize them. 2D usually does this by accident because he just loves to sing anytime he can. 2D also forgets things almost immediately and can be seen as a little dense or stupid, but don't let this fool you. 2D is smart strategy-wise and/or immensely Lucky because he takes action quickly in his own funky way. 2D also has little bluebird wings he uses to fly with, but 2D can only fly for so long because his wings are small due to him falling from a tree when young. 2D has a MASSIVE crush on Murdoc but doesn't know how to tell him since Murdoc always appears to be angry or a bad boy figure. so 2D's too scared to ask him out. also, 2D is a little jealous of the strong sibling relationship Murdoc and noodle have since noodle can easily ask Murdoc for cuddles and sleep time stories with no fear of getting yelled at.)

NOODLE: 7 years old - QUIRK= super strength ( noodle is the Gang's favorite little sister/only sister. she is like a little goblin that always finds herself in trouble that the boy's need to help her out of. noodle mostly plays lots of Nintendo games and draws while the boys go to UA, under the care of a teacher. noodle has shown signs of super strength and combat ability from the very start, along with very high intelligence for a 7-year-old. though this doesn't stop noodle from having fun in every situation. while 2D, Russel, and Murdoc are out or at UA, noodle is watched by a teacher for the time the boys at in class/on missions. this makes noodle very sad, so she tries to trick the teacher into tagging along with the boys or she upright runs off. this makes the teacher's life miserable and very hard, so all teachers are informed and on constant alert if she runs. noodle also has a very strong sibling/father connection with Murdoc (which surprised E V E R Y O N E), Russel as a mother figure (which didn't surprise everyone), and 2D (yep) as like an older brother with the mental capacity of a labrador.)


	2. CHAPTER ONE : the finding, the fixing and the failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all beginnings start with an end...and then begin again?

"Murdoc Niccals finally caught chu' huh? just this year ya had 12 felony charges with accounts of robbery, petty stealing, bashing people up, and misuse of a quirk. am I correct, Mr. Niccals?

"Not my fault I have a sucky quirk! And those guys deserved it! They were throwing whole ass rocks at pigeons! How are you going to justify that, huh?" Murdoc's voice cracks slightly in a pleading tone. his humongous black sleek wings were all ruffled up and tense.

the police officer looked at Murdoc unamused with a long sigh. " I ain't Justifying nothing, Mr. Niccals, but breaking their arms an' hospitalizing them isn't right judgment either. I don't know if ya crazy or chu' just love pigeons. but chu' do have a good heart kid, just not using it right" the police officer looks Murdoc deep into his mismatched eyes. he sees some potential in this boy but doesn't know if he should act or wait. he sighs again, clearly exhausted from chasing this kid down for obviously too long. 

"so what you going to do, huh. put me in jail? well, I've been there, and ill just escape again and again so there's really no point is there?" Murdoc looks down at his lap, fully expecting the police officer to be like the rest of them and throw him in without thought, like putting trash in the recycling bin. it's silent in the dark grey expectation room, with a slight cold chill that tingles the air with dread. 

"chu' also steal a lot...why?" the police officer takes a long sip of his coffee while looking at Murdoc. he takes one last gulp of the hot liquid and puts his cup slowly down on the steel table.

"I get hungry," Murdoc says in a hushed whisper, loud enough for the police officer to hear but not for the officers on the other side of the glass. the police officer nods. "do ya not have food at home, Mr. Niccals?" Murdoc shakes his head. the police officer hands Murdoc a chunk of a paper stack neatly stapped. 

"Can ya tell me what this says, Mr. Niccals?" Murdoc shakes his head once again. the officer is surprised at this. " why not?" Murdoc is quiet for a couple of seconds, thinking up an excuse for himself though he can't think of a convincing one. the truth is embarrassing to him so he keeps silent. " chu' can't read, can't ya?" Murdoc shakes his head. "couldn't afford school." it's quiet in the room for at least a minute. this silent minute feels like days without water, exhausting and scary, something Murdoc knows all too well. 

"ya didn't mean to break their arms did chu'? you don't even realize ya own strength and limits? all because ya don't have the education and community support. where are ya parents, kid?" The officer looks concerned and slightly pissed off but not at Murdoc. " none your business" Murdoc utters under his breath as he brings his wings above him to his face in an attempt to shield him.

"very much my business!" Murdoc flinches at the officer's tone, eyes bright as if he was a deer in headlights. the officer gruffs a sigh and pinches his nose as he grabs the paper stack back. " listen Murdoc, I can give ya a home, an education, and a chance at social and community connection. hell, ya mite find a partner. but if I find chu' on the streets beating people up an' back at my station there is going to be serious trouble, ya understand, kid?" It was a lot to process for a low life like Murdoc, so he just nodded slowly.

"good, follow me." the officer stood from his chair and walked to the far left corner to the door. the officer scanned his thumb and pressed in a code that made the door unlock and move automatically. Murdoc trailed behind the officer through white corridors filled with other police officers staring at the both of them (Mostly Murdoc) as they continued walking. people had a tendency to stare at Murdoc. who would blame them? he is a green-skinned goblin looking creature with massive black wings, small green/turquoise horns, pointy ears, crocked sharp teeth, mismatched eyes, and sharp claws. basically, a whole ass abomination from the depths of hell was now following a normal looking human officer like a freak show. the officer led Murdoc out of the police station and into a yellow cab, this made Murdoc panic a little so he decided to stare out the window and watch as the houses went by.

After 20 minutes of the cab driver and the police officer talking about life and the latest news, they arrived at a massive school with huge gates and a massive security system. Murdoc was looking at the place with wide eyes of absolute fear. school? heroes? PEOPLE!? Murdoc couldn't do it, nope, not happening. teenagers are horrible little parasites that leach of the innocent and weak, they'll explore all your insecurities and shit on them. Murdoc felt sick from all the worry. even though Murdoc was a teenager himself, he was still scared of the judging eyes of teens.

"come on, Murdoc." Murdoc snapped out of thought and followed the police officer to the gates where a guard allowed them entry to the facility/U.A. "hey...huh, officer? can you tell me why we are at the number one hero school U.A by any chance?" Murdoc asked with a hint of mock and panic in his tone. "this is where ya will be staying and learning for the next 3 to 4 years of your life Murdoc. this is where chu' will learn how to become a better person, develop your quirk, and make friends." the officer was smiling at the face Murdoc was making, pure and crippling terror. the officer let out a giggle, and then full-blown belly laughs at the stages of grief Murdoc was experiencing all at once, clearly written on his face. 

the automatic doors swung open once Murdoc and the officer got close enough. the doors opened to a large greeting hall with a reception desk at the far back, the room quiet and still like a statue. a chubby older lady sat at the desk asleep on the palm of her hand slightly drooling. once close enough the officer tapped the bell on the desk. the lady quickly shot up from her seat a little shaken from her pervious nap, looking around before her eyes land on us. "oh hello Officer Bright, how may I help..." the lady then glanced at Murdoc behind the officer and visibly jumped back a little. a little rude but he's had worse. "um, Officer Bright, there appears to be a ... man... behind you" the lady kept eye contact on Murdoc the whole time while talking, insinuating that she was talking about him, though just to piss the lady off Murdoc turned around in search of someone "where?" the officer giggled a little. "No Linda, the boys with me. Can ya tell me where the dorms are for newbie's?" asked the officer. " yes, section 5 of the dorms. did you already make an application?" said the receptionist lady. "sure did Linda, thanks." the lady (Linda) then gave some keys to the officer, while staring at Murdoc the whole time making him feel uncomfortable and a little nervous. 

Murdoc and the officer walked out the resection hall into an elevator where the officer pressed the 5th-floor button and waited as the elevator started moving up. "listen, Murdoc. chu' will be sharing a small dorm house with two more people. right now there is only one person in the dorm, his name is Stuart pot and he will be your roommate. he is a little like ya, to be honest, wings too, small, but wings none the less. the second one is coming in a couple of days. They're going to be starting just like ya" the officer looks at Murdoc with an intense stare that means 'don't mess this up'. " yeah yeah, I get it. don't fuck up and don't hit people." The elevator dinged and stopped as the doors slid to the sides. Murdoc and the officer walk out the elevator and down a couple of halls until they reach dorm house number 74 of section 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any spelling mistakes or weird gaps please tell me so I can fix them and make it more enjoyable for people to read. THANK YOU!


End file.
